The Corruption of Darkness
by Written-Life
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless die whilst defending Berk. They do not know it yet, but it is their destiny to become Guardians. As they struggle to find their centre and Hiccup fights the darkness he has been infected with, they must learn to fight for the people that never believed in them in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the "How to train your dragon" franchise or the "Rise of the Guardians" franchise. This story has been written for enjoyment only and does not collect any monetary compensation. I do lay claim to the plot/story.**

 _May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battle field. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen; a warrior, a chieftain, a son... a friend._

#

They came the same night. Drago's men arrived in the shadow of dusk, taking the complacent Berkians by surprise – they had forgotten about the mad mans' army. They were led by Drago himself. He was bruised and battered from his earlier battle, but still very much alive. The people of Berk had welcomed their new chief with open arms, celebrating the life of Stoick, honouring the duty of his son, and rejoicing in the victory of their tribe. It was a short-lived victory.

He was mostly alone on the cliff face, with only Toothless and Drago for company. The pair had cornered the desperate man near the beginning of the fight. Drago had been raving about controlling the dragons and killing all those who stood against him. His lunacy had made him easy to trap. Behind Hiccup, he could hear explosions and yelling cut through the brisk air. He could imagine the fireballs flying into the night sky, crackling and popping as they fell into the fray, forever seeking their targets. He could not bear to think of those lost once more to this man. The mark of the chief rested heavier on his forehead as he thought of his people.

His prosthetic foot clanged on the rock beneath him as he took a step closer to Drago.

As devestating as a surprise attack could be, the fighting was dying down behind them; an army of men didn't stand much chance against dragons and their riders. Astrid and Valka were breaking away from the main crowd and were making their way towards them on their dragons. Hiccup felt resentment swirl in his chest as he gazed at the man who killed his father. Drago backed closer to the edge, knowing that the end was approaching, and quite quickly too. Without thought, a deep, hysterical laugh burst from his chest. He wouldn't go without a fight; that was for sure. He could see the so-called 'dragon master's' friends advancing on the oblivious boy.

He lunged at the boy as he was startled by the arrival of his friends. He knocked aside the flaming sword without warning and wrapped his arm around the little nuisance as the boy kicked and struggled. Drago ginned darkly as his rival called out in shock and pain. Hiccup struggled less as he felt Drago's dagger brush to a stop at his neck. Drago pulled the boy backwards, mostly dragging him, towards the crumbling side of the cliff. Toothless growled and pushed forward to attack, but stopped in his tracks as his sharp eyes picked up on the growing line of red running down Hiccup's neck. His ears snapped back and he growled as Drago pressed the blade closer to Hiccup's throat.

Time seemed to slow for a moment and all the noise banging at his eardrums slipped away as Hiccup took everything in. The slight breeze making Astrid's hair drift up around her face, the fear evident in her eyes as she looked at him, the insults she was throwing at Drago falling from her lips, her arm reaching out towards him. He saw Toothless as well, snarling and growling and ready to attack.

Hiccup looked up, feeling nothing of the sting at his neck. He felt the moon shine down on his closed eyes and breathed deeply, savouring his brief glimpse of clarity.

Drago was oblivious of the silent communication and tugged the boy back with him closer to the edge; he didn't like the way he was looking at the moon. The one-armed man glanced back nervously, slightly relieved to see that in a few steps, he and the boy would be falling through the air. "Not so clever now, are you, dragon master?" He saw the boy wince as he brought the blade closer. The boy was looking up again, captivated by the moon. He saw the girl with the dragon was crying, the weakling. She was staring at Hiccup, captivated as much by him as he was by the moon. Valka and the dragons moved forward and he stepped back, drawing more blood from his young victim. "Enough! I alone rule the dragons!" He raved. "All those who think they can defy me are forsaken."

Hiccup's breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't let Drago escape justice for all the deaths he had caused - all the deaths he would cause. The time was coming. Hiccup could guess Drago's plan - the simplicity of it gave it away. He would throw Hiccup off the cliff, and then he would take on Toothless so the dragon wouldn't be able to save him.

His hands moved by themselves, taking a firm grip on Drago's hairy forearm. His eyes fixed on the details of the moon, unable to make eye contact with the ones he loved. A tear fell down his cheek as he made out a reassuring face staring down at him from the moon's surface. He blinked and his gaze flickered between Astrid, Toothless, and his mother, giving each a small smile, letting them know it would be okay.

"Hiccup, NO!" he heard Astrid cry as she realised what he would do. Toothless made a crying noise of protest and his mother moved forward to attack.

Taking a deep breath, he musteredhis strength and lifted his metal foot. He could sense the fall that was only steps away and he glanced towards the rekindling fight down in the town. This had to end - _now_.

He kicked his foot down as hard as he could, catching Drago on the shin and scrapping the skin all the way to his toes. Drago screamed in pain and lost his balance as Hiccup took his chance to tackle the mad man off the edge of the cliff.

This had to end; otherwise, everyone he loved would die. That was all could think about as he fell, that and a silent goodbye to all those above. . .

#

Toothless' scream was the loudest sound in all of Berk. It absorbed the energy from the closest storm clouds and brought a standstill to any who were still fighting. Hiccup felt a sharp tug at his heart as he fell, despaired that he would most likely never see his friend again. The fall seemed to go on forever, but he wouldn't scream, choosing to keep the pain of loss to himself. Drago, on the other hand, was screaming and the top of his lungs.

He turned his glare on Hiccup. "Blasted Boy!" He screamed. He had managed to hold onto the dagger as they had fallen, and now they grappled with each other, Hiccup kicking and punching as hard as he could whilst avoiding a dagger and falling through the air. Above them, they heard another cry from the night fury. It drew the attention of both, making them pause in their fight for a moment.

The black shape of Toothless dove off the cliff, fast approaching and Drago growled in frustration at the persistence of the boy's dragon. He reacted before Hiccup did, plunging the dagger into the boy's chest just below the heart and smiling smugly. Even if the dragon caught him, Hiccup would still die.

Hiccup cried out in pain as a fiery, burning heat bloomed in his chest. His body curled in on itself from the unbelievable pain, it was spreading through his body like a deadly poison, holding the dagger in place. His vision blurred and Drago kicked him away. The falling pair parted. His breath came in gasps as the speed of his decent increased.

Toothless was nearing Hiccup, but not fast enough. He was seconds from hitting the water and if Toothless didn't pull up from the dive, they would both die as they hit the rocky waters. But with dawning realisation, through his pain-hazed state, Hiccup knew that was their fate. Without Hiccup controlling the tale, Toothless couldn't save himself.

Hiccup tried to slow his fall, unsuccessfully ignoring the pain in his chest. It was worse than losing his foot, worse than the pain of loss, worse than the fear he saw in Astrid's eyes as he said a final goodbye. He screamed as he finally managed to unfurl his body. He did it for Toothless. He had to save Toothless.

He didn't know what happened to Drago - he was out of sight. Hiccup felt another painful throb at his torso and a slight tingling from his chest. More tears leaked from his eyes. Hiccup could see nothing but black ocean beneath him, but he heard the waves as they crashed against the rocky shore. He wondered if death would hurt, he wondered if he would see his father again.

He rolled over in the air, feeling a sense of slow motion again. Toothless' silhouette was reaching towards him, flapping his wings quickly in an effort to catch Hiccup. He could hear his friends' cry as the pair approached the water. Bright green eyes stood out against black scales. Again, he saw the moon… shining down from above as a quiet observer. More tears came to his eyes as he closed them, this was the end.

Hearing one last roar from Toothless, he felt the dragon's arms encompass him and they hit the water's surface together. They sank into darkness.

#

Astrid had trouble seeing anything as Hiccup fell; she dropped her knees as Toothless jumped from the cliff side and had to block her ears as the night fury's piercing cry filled the air. Hiccup had fallen too far. He was clearly fighting with Drago as they fell. Seconds later, Valka was kneeling with her at the cliff's edge, fear evident in her eyes. Neither noticed the cloaked figure standing with them. Their dragons approached from behind, but the two humans didn't seem to notice them either. Slowly, the other teens from the training academy joined them, their dragons following behind.

Below them, they heard Hiccup scream in agony, and they saw the two figures moving away from each other. Their friends' silhouette became smaller in the air, clearly in pain. Toothless howled and bellowed, speeding towards Hiccup. They heard another scream as Hiccup started falling straight again. Both Hiccup and Toothless were shrinking from view.

The last thing they saw of Hiccup and Toothless was their speeding impact against the water's surface. Disappearing through what was clearly a one-way passage, closing the door behind them as they went. The group was silent. There was no way either of them could have survived the fall. Toothless had been too late. Astrid broke into loud sobs and felt the darkness of grief consume her. Vlaka followed suit behind her with broken tears, discarding her pride. Both known for not shedding a single tear, they couldn't help crying for their lost loved one. The others were crying as well, mourning the loss of a second chief in one day. They all knew that the truth was undeniable; Fishlegs began to hyperventilate and the twins were for once silent. The dragons were huddled together a short distance from them, seeming unshocked by their strange behaviour. They too were mourning the loss of a friend and leader.

With a satisfied smirk, the cloaked man dissolved into shadows.

#

Deep below the surface of the water, the pair sank, succumbing to eternal darkness. Cold pierced Hiccup's skin, only lessened slightly by the fading heat of Toothless' dying body. The thought made him panic. His best friend was dying, _I'm dying._ Or were they already dead? The pain he'd felt moments was gone, replaced with a drowsiness that was taking over his mind and controlling his body. By all rights, Hiccup knew that he and his dragon should have left their world the moment they had hit the water. But now they were sinking and a pitch black density was pressing in on Hiccups' mind.

He heard a sickening laugh, evil in every way possible, and Toothless tried to roar. The sound was drowned by water, becoming muffled at best and the voice laughed again. "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup…" The man laughed again. "Always trying to foil my plans, but no, not anymore. Darkness will be your only friend now… You and your pesky dragon will sink to the bottom of this ocean and be doomed to eternal fear. No more shall you bring order to all those who should worship me in the chaos of fear." The man in the dark laughed again, sending shivers of dread rippling down Hiccup's spine. He felt he should know the voice; the one that had whispered to him in the night, bringing on nightmares and telling him he was worthless.

The darkness seeped into his very core and Hiccup felt his connection to Toothless waver for a moment. They were linked, beyond dragon and trainer, one feeling the others fear and desperation. But as the darkness overwhelmed his being, it threatened to break the bond they had formed. He could feel it fading as he disappeared, becoming a part of his surroundings. His hair turned black, his eyes following course. He felt himself slipping away, paralysed by the sickening fear overcoming him.

But no - Hiccup wouldn't be silenced, whoever this man - this villain - was, Hiccup wouldn't let him win. The darkness fled for a moment and Toothless' mind came rushing back to him. Above him, Hiccup could see the moon. The dragon stopped thrashing beside him and was suddenly still, alight in the shining moon. "No!" The man screamed. "He is mine!" But the moon mesmerised the pair, and both became calm, all traces of fear lost in the sea. A different kind of drowsiness filled them and safety blanketed them in a warm embrace as they drifted away.

#

Hiccup woke slowly. Dim memories of sleep clogging his mind, he groaned and tried to stifle the light coming from behind his eyes. He vaguely remembered something like this happening to his father, one morning after a long council meeting and a lot of mead the night before. All he remembered of the occasion was a fair few broken pots and complaints of people being too loud. Hiccup groaned again, this time rolling over.

Beside him a warm body shifted, emitting a canine-like groan. Slowly but surely the world around him came into clarity, despite his eyes still being closed. He was on hard ground, being poked in the stomach by some annoying object. He heard soft chirping, and something tickled him on the face. Huffing at the need to get up and discover what was going on, Hiccup stretched from fingers to toes, trying to loosen his stiff body. His eyes snapped open; he rolled over, staring in wonder at his feet. His two whole feet. Disorientated and a little dizzy, he put a hand out to steady himself. It landed on the body beside him. Toothless.

The dragon was stirring now as well, but Hiccup was backing up in shock, barely recognising his best friend. If not for the distinct _feeling_ that it was Toothless, Hiccup felt that he would not know the dragon at all. His friend was awake now and was looking for him, not realising the difference in his appearance. The dragon turned slowly and saw him.

A vicious growl tore itself from Toothless' jaws before Hiccup could register the lack of recognition in his friends face. The seemingly wild dragon prowled toward him, about to eat him whole. The murderous growl cut off abruptly and a look of confusion crossed the beings intelligent face. Toothless pounced on his trainer seconds later, his normal reptilian smile gracing his face. Relieved, Hiccup laughed. "You had me worried there for a second, Bud," He chuckled again as the large beast licked him, almost trampling him. "Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup groaned, laughing as he sat up slowly, finally free of his pet dragon.

Hiccup surveyed his surroundings, registering that they were in an unknown forest, at least, it didn't look like any place he had seen before. He spun around slowly, taking everything in. "Any ideas?" He glanced over his shoulder only to see Toothless watching him. "What?" Hiccup asked at the strange expression on Toothless' face. The dragon whined, as if talking and, like normal, Hiccup seemed to understand. He turned back fully. He'd had a sneaking suspicion about his appearance ever since seeing Toothless. Glancing at his arms, he was abnormally pale. "You're not much better yourself, you know?" He pointed at the reptile's coat and the Night Fury turned to examine his tail.

The forest turned into total uproar. The peace of moments ago, with only the sounds of the rustling leaves and the quietly chirping birds shattered with Toothless' wild thrashing. Roars awoke the area with a cacophonous mirage of screeching birds, cracking trees and the echoing howl of an extremely confused night fury.

Toothless had regained the missing part of his tail. While shocking, this was not what had caused the dragon to go ballistic; his normal colour had been completely bleached from his scales. He was now rolling around on the ground as if trying the wash the white from his normal coating. His healed tail waved around, cracking the wood of trees as it thrashed. Hiccup blocked his ears as screeches rent the air.

"Stop!" He finally yelled at his offending counterpart. Hiccup felt their connection growing and Toothless calmed at the sound of his voice. The dragon sat suddenly and curled his newly healed tail around himself, cocking his head to the side, whining again. It was a familiar gesture, sparking a surge of nostalgia within Hiccup. That was when Toothless disappeared.

Panic rose in his chest and he cried out for his friend. In front of him, right at the spot that Night Fury had previously been sitting, the air seemed to shift. There was another howling roar and Toothless was back, looking down at his body in apparent shock. Hiccup found himself yelling all the impossible and inexplicable things that had happened to them, unable to complete a full sentence. "Your tail -! My leg -? You… Poof…" Hiccup mimed the small, hysterical hand gesture of something disappearing. Toothless made a sound of agreement.

Hiccup collapsed on the ground, falling on his back to look up through a gap in the trees.

#

It was still strange for Hiccup to look at his reflection. It seemed like he was a whole different person, despite the fact that he hadn't changed his clothes. His eyes were almost black now; that was always one of the first things he noticed. He couldn't help but feel sad that he had lost the only clear resemblance he had once held of his father. He and Toothless were on an island, far, far from Berk. They were far from any island, and they weren't alone. They had each other, of course, but there were others; other people. But to them, Hiccup and Toothless were invisible. They weren't Vikings; they seemed more sophisticated, and there were no dragons. It seemed Hiccup had failed in his hopes to save the dragons from humans, a fact that had spurred an ache in his chest that he wasn't soon to forget. He had yet to come across a dragon other than Toothless.

He and Toothless were sitting by a pool near the local village. It was quiet, just after dawn, and the sun was coming up over the crest of the mountain. Their surroundings were afire with the flurry of morning glow. The only solace that he and Toothless had been offered came the night of their transformation as worry settled in Hiccups stomach. _Do not let fear control your actions_. Although brief, the message from the elusive Man in the Moon had eased their fears somewhat. The connection between Hiccup and Toothless was growing stronger with each day of their isolation. The vague understanding they had gained from each other in mortal life now flourished and the subtle movements and sounds formed a new language that they were fluent in.

Hiccup held some hope that there were other beings in the world who would be able to see them. After all, the Man in the Moon wouldn't offer a gift of complete camouflage to a creature that was already invisible to everyone. Toothless murmured next to him, sensing Hiccups sadness and hope. "It's okay, bud. I shouldn't be upset anyway, I said my goodbyes." Yet finding himself in this strange Limbo rather than Valhalla made him wonder what had gone wrong.

He remembered the laughing voice that had mocked him as he and Toothless sank into the depths. _Darkness will be your only friend_. The thought of his appearance – black eyes, black hair – and the memory of countless people staring through him reminded Hiccup of the darkness. He had faded into the shadows. Toothless nudged his shoulder, drawing him from his increasingly black thoughts. "Thanks, Bud." His dragon reminded him of the warmth that had embraced them when looking at the moon and Hiccup felt grateful as he gazed at the reptile. The man had been wrong; as long as he had Toothless, Hiccup would always have a friend.

 **The Next Chapter will be available soon.**

 **W-L**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the "How to train your dragon" franchise or the "Rise of the Guardians" franchise. This story has been written for enjoyment only and does not collect any monetary compensation. I do lay claim to the plot/story.**

2

Hiccup ran through thick trees and under growth. He felt the warmth of the sun glance along his shoulders and he laughed as he rounded a large trunk and began climbing. He and Toothless had come across the new island only days ago. Even after a year of exploring, the world kept finding ways to surprise him, (the most Earth-shattering of which was that he never did find the edge of it). Experiment after experiment led him to so many discoveries and inventions that he had filled as many books as he could find as a spirit.

Dragon and rider were combing the terrain and occasionally playing hide-and-seek; a difficult game, Hicuup thought, when your opponent can become invisible. Toothless' playfulness and energy rubbed off on Hiccup and the dragon was pleased to see some of the old colour return to the boys' eyes. They had been exploring in earnest, searching for any signs of the dragons or their old home. Even after so long, they never gave up hope.

Hiccup neared the top of the tree, branches and leaves catching on his clothing. A laugh escaped him again as he felt the heavy thud of Toothless landing above him. "Well Bud, looks like you caught me again," he grinned in jest. "Best of five hundred?" Toothless chortled down at his small friend and craned down to nudge the boy, nose-to-nose. Hiccup reached up to scratch the dragons chin and Toothless nudged his shoulder, whinnying softly to remind the boy of their mission. "You're right Bud, let's take a look at this island." Hiccup smiled a climbed higher.

The tree tops glowed in the sunlight as Hiccup emerged from the canopy. At the sight before him, Hiccup's breath caught in his throat and tears stung his eyes. "Toothless, we've been here before!" He scrambled to look behind him as the dragon murmured curiously, "We're not far from Berk!" He climbed onto Toothless and urged him on in desperation. The Isle of Night spread beneath the pair as Hiccup turned toward home.

#

He saw the ruins first. They were the only thing left of his village. The houses were run down as if they hadn't been used in fifty years. He didn't understand. He could imagine Berk in all it splendour; the dragons perched above homes painted with family colours, the stone statues honouring the Gods, the dragon arena watching over the island… It was all gone.

Toothless landed softly, sadness squeezing his heart. Hiccup fell to ground less gracefully. Dust covered ground bruised his shins as he held his head in his hands. "This can't be right. We've only been gone a year. How-?" His voice broke and his head fell to his knees. He had no control over the tears that spilled from his eyes. He wanted this all to stop. Why was he like this? What had he done to deserve this?

As Hiccups body shook with sobs. Toothless curled around him, offering as much comfort as possible. He snuffled his friends' hair and held him close.

#

They stayed that way until Toothless growled. The sounds of footsteps pricked at Hiccups ears and hope flared in his chest. His head shot up. The Sun was setting and shadows seeped into his bones as darkness swallowed their surroundings. A tall, thin man stood ten yards away, silently gazing at the young man. Hiccup swiped at the wetness on his face and rose to his feet.

Dark eyes and dark features continued to regard him and Hiccup belatedly realised that this was the first person who had seen him in a year. The man spoke.

"We wondered when you would wake." His voice was smooth; slippery like oil.

"W-wake?" Hiccup stuttered. "We?" Shadows emanated from the man and uncertainty shifted in Hiccups chest. Toothless pressed closer beside him, directing his unease toward Hiccup and remaining invisible to the stranger.

The main smirked at Hiccup's nervousness, savouring it like a taste the air. "I am Pitch Black," Pitch said. "And you, Hiccup, have been slumbering for four hundred years."

Toothless stilled completely beside him as Hiccup struggled to remain standing. He glanced sadly around at the ruins. "Four hundred-?" Shadows curled around his feet and he felt the anxiety in his veins like a physical touch. He pulled the sword from his hip in an attempt to centre himself. "I- I don't believe you! That's not possible!"

Pitch grinned and sauntered forward, unfazed by the weapon. "I assure you," he said in his deep voice, "I am not lying." He moved closer and Hiccup levelled the sword to his chest, fighting the fear overriding his thoughts. "A friend of mine was the one orchestrated your death, you see. He believed you would have great potential when exposed to the correct… tutelage."

"And if I don't want your tutelage?" Hiccup returned. The blade was growing heavy in his arms and he drew strength from Toothless' presence to keep it aloft. The dragon was quietly snarling, but Pitch didn't seem to notice.

"Come now, Hiccup, you've been alone for so long. You're only a fledgling spirit. Don't you want a friend?" Hiccup couldn't breathe as the words overwhelmed him. Darkness will be your only friend. The strength he drew from Toothless disappeared and the tip of the blade met the ground as their connection weakened. Toothless dropped all pretence of caution. He snarled viciously at the evil spirit trying to corrupt his friend and became fully visible. Any sane person would have fled immediately, but Pitch didn't even blink. He doesn't see me, Toothless realised with shock. So confused by this, his growl cut off in his throat and he sat back on his haunches to examine the dark man more closely in the fading light. Before he could understand the strange situation, he heard the soft clatter of Hiccups' sword landing upon the dusty earth.

The dragons head swivelled to his friend and his curious eyes narrowed at the sight he beheld. Hiccups eyes had turned black and glassy. His features were slack, as if unaware of what was around him. Toothless crooned softly, and nudged his nose into his friends' hand. The glassiness receded and the black faded to a dark grey, but Hiccup remained distant. Toothless' attention was drawn away by the dark chuckle that emanated from Pitch.

"That's right, Hiccup," he coaxed, "I'm just like you. You can trust me. Let me teach you how to survive." Pitch drew an arm around Hiccups' shoulder and Toothless whined loudly as their already wavering connection faded more. "Forget the Man in the Moon. Forget the mortals, what have they ever done for you? They never saw you. They never appreciated you. They never believed in you." Toothless pressed himself into Hiccup, unable to protect him from the shadows swirling around them or the dark charm of Pitch.

The spirit pulled Hiccup forward into the night and Toothless stayed close by his side. "We can teach you, Hiccup" Pitch continued guiding Hiccup.

"Teach… me," Hiccup recited in a daze.

"We can help you, Hiccup." Pitch whispered bewitchingly.

Toothless whined loudly and pushed his head into Hiccups hand. "Help… me," Hiccup uttered as Toothless broke through the haze. He blinked several times and tried to regain focus, but it was too late. With one last glance between dragon and rider, the unlikely trio dissolved into shadows.

#

The first thing Hiccup did when they landed was fall over. He heard Pitch's sinister laugh and hauled himself to his knees as he fought dizziness. The ground beneath him was cold and damp. Hiccup swallowed thickly and examined the unfamiliar setting. The lighting was dim, but he could see they were now in a cave. The rocky walls arched high above them and stalactites branched from the ceiling like gnarly teeth. A shiver teased his skin as he took in the billowing shadows that seemed to have a mind of their own. "W-what happened?" He stuttered. His voice echoed eerily in the vast chamber so he lowered his voice. "Where are we?" He whispered.

Toothless murmured quietly next to Hiccup, reminding the young trainer of the daze he had slipped into moments before. A new wariness alerted Hiccup to the encroaching fog that tried to wrap around his mind. He pushed it away as he stood to face Pitch. The tall man moved away from the old friends and began circling them. "This is where you will learn your first lesson." Before his eyes, Hiccup saw the other spirit melt into shadows. The next moment, Pitch spoke behind him. "You have the ability to walk through the shadow realm," Hiccup felt the presence shift once more as he spun around in shock. Pitch stood adjacent to him, his sharp features clouded by darkness. Hiccup yelped in surprise and stumbled away. Unfazed by Hiccups' surprise, Pitch continued. "You must concentrate on where you wish to go. Use the shadows that surround you. They are all connected."

Hiccup stared at Pitch like he'd put on a large meat suit whilst surrounded by hungry dragons and yelled 'Attack, beasts!' Pitch glared at Hiccup

expectantly and Toothless leaned into Hiccup protectively. "I can't!" Hiccup protested. "That's impossible!"

"You will," Pitch sneered. "Or you will never leave this place."

#

Time passed slowly. It had taken months to learn to Shadow Jump and years after that to escape Pitch's 'tutelage.' Only Toothless' presence had fought off the darkness. They had never spoken aloud around Pitch; Toothless had explained that he was still invisible to other spirits and Hiccup speaking to himself would arouse suspicion. Silent communication had become an easy skill that went beyond reading body language. But even with his friends' support, Hiccup had often lost track of where they were and who he was. Pitch kept him in a daze as much as possible, unaware that the young spirit had an invisible friend aiding him.

Hiccup missed the sunlight. He didn't know how long they had been trapped in the cave, but the cold and darkness had seeped into him and taken root. As spirits, neither he nor Toothless needed much food to survive, but Hiccup still felt weak without it. He had not been strong enough to take both him and Toothless away from the cave in the beginning, but as soon as he was able, they had disappeared from Pitch's grasp. Hiccup could imagine Pitch's fury at his escape – the spirit had always believed Hiccup completely enthralled by his spell – and Hiccup swore he would do everything in his power to evade him for as long as possible.

The day of their escape, as Hiccup dragged himself and Toothless through the shadow realm, he thought of the forest he and Toothless had first woken up in all those years ago. He needed a fresh start. He needed an escape from the man who had derailed all his plans of finding his people and the dragons. Dragons - he had to find them. They couldn't all be gone. He pictured them – every last species he could remember- and felt the shadows tug his sleeve to the left. He followed.

#

The light behind his eyes was bright. Too bright. His brow furrowed in pain. Something blocked the light for a moment and his face relaxed. Something softly nuzzled his cheek, coaxing him into consciousness. Grey eyes open wearily and took in the pale body filling his vision. The escape came back to him in those moments and he shot upwards to examine his surroundings. Toothless inched back slightly, white scales gleaming in the sunlight and smiling his old reptilian grin that had been hiding for years. The sight of it made tears prick his eyes and he laughed as Toothless kicked up sand as he jumped about in excitement. He pounced on Hiccup, knocking the boy back to the ground and licking him until his hair stuck out at odd ends.

As the shock and excitement wore off, Hiccup gazed upward at the clear blue sky. He felt freer than he had since the day he died. He felt light and warm. So warm he felt it sweep way the years of cold Pitch had subjected them to. He was content, as if he'd found a part of himself that he hadn't realised he'd lost. Toothless curled around his friend and Hiccup leaned into his familiar shape.

He was entranced by the waves lapping on the shore before him. Hiccup glanced down at grime covered body and took in the similar state of his dragon. "What do you say, bud?" He stood eagerly and strode to the waters' edge. "Let's get rid of that cave."

#

It was after they'd cleaned the dirt from their skin. After they wandered from the beach to explore the rest of the island. After they found a large clearing where they could enjoy the sunlight. She came out of now where. Charging forward and surprising both Hiccup and Toothless. She landed on top of Hiccup as he heard Toothless growl and prepare to attack. The snarl was cut short by a surprised roar and Hiccup glimpsed his assailant for the first time. "Stormfly?" The Deadly Nadder chirruped happily and sat on Hiccup, preening his hair. "Stormfly! We did it! We found you! Are the other dragons here? Where are we?" He rambled on with more questions as the dragon freed him to greet Toothless. The two pranced around each other, sniffing and wrestling. Hiccup felt his heart soar. If Stormfly was here, then the rest of the dragons must be close by as well. As he thought this, the playing dragons attracted a crowd of spectators. Hiccup saw more species in one place than he'd seen dragons in his life. Most he didn't recognise, of all different shapes and sizes he was unfamiliar with, but all seemed friendly with each other and toward him.

As more and more dragons gathered around the trio, Stormfly and Toothless noticed their audience. Their came a pregnant pause in which Hiccup slowly moved closer to the white Night Fury. The pair waited with bated breath, unsure of what was to come next.

At last, the lost dragons bowed to Toothless and Hiccup, welcoming them home.

#

Hiccup and Toothless wandered the world, travelling from island to island, but always returning home to the other dragons. They learned much about the dragons in the years that followed. In many instances, Hiccup had found himself scared silly when suddenly faced with normally aggressive breeds of dragon who now seemed docile and friendly. The Tidal class dragons inhabited the surrounding waters of the island and as dozens upon dozens of them greeted the pair, Hiccup wondered if it was ever crowded down there.

Toothless and he had come to be respected every inhabitant of the island – an island that was bigger than any Hiccup had ever seen. They had reunited with his reptile friends from the dragon academy and, whilst Hiccup found it strange to see them without their human companions, they seemed to have adjusted to their new lives. From brief impressions that Hiccup gained from the dragons, he learned that Pitch had spoken the truth about slumbering for four hundred years. The dragons told him that they were spirits and had never encountered another species that could see them, before Hiccup. That Hiccup was the only spirit who could see the dragons made him happy, for he knew that their end in the mortal world had come at the hands of Dragon Hunters. As the only spirit who could see them, he could ensure their safety; to know this was a gift he would always cherish.

It had been another very emotional moment for Hiccup when they'd first found the other Night Furies. There were fewer of their kind than many of the other dragons, but they made up for their numbers with their enthusiasm. Perhaps the most playful of all the dragons, Hiccup often saw them wrestling and playing with whoever would join them. There were of course the older of the species who mostly slept and ate, but they were also friendly and enjoyed ear scratches. Curiously, they were all still raven black in colour, making him wonder if there was a deeper meaning behind Toothless' colouring. Was it somehow connected to the bond they shared? If this was the case, were there more differences to be found between the white Night Fury and his brethren?

As the years passed, Hiccup and Toothless became inseparable. Words were rarely needed for communication and this fluency helped Hiccup interact more with the other dragons. With the return of familiar faces and without the twilight of Pitch infecting their lives, the pair were happy. The warmth and love he felt surrounding him drained the darkness from Hiccup and he became the young man he once was as a mortal. Such is the way, in that Hiccup wouldn't notice the change until the darkness came back.

As they roamed the Earth, they learned the languages and experimented with the new aspects of their lives. Hiccup avoided Shadow Jumping as much as possible, fearing it would lead Pitch to him and disliking the oppressive nature of the Shadows. Hiccup found more notebooks to store his ideas, and whilst he regretted the need to steal them, he was faced with the rather difficult problem of being invisible and unable to communicate in any way with the book smiths.

The books grew full and Hiccup created a new dragon eye that detailed everything he could learn about the dragons. He kept separate notes regarding the people they observed – they were very strange in many ways and did not celebrate Snoggletog as they did on Berk. Many people believed in Christmas and, over the years, Hiccup believed he saw the infamous sleigh that the children sung praises about. He began to wonder if perhaps he and the notorious 'Santa Claus' were similar beings. After more than 50 years of theorising, Hiccup concluded this must be true.

By this time, the Sand Man had made his appearance in the lives of mortals. Hiccup often found himself gliding along on Toothless' back, the wind caressing his face as he observed the night-time rituals of the sandy visions. He had never seen the creator of these dreams, but felt grateful, each time he fell asleep, for the man that allowed him to see his loved ones once again. Although these other spirits gave him hope for his future – many times Toothless had sworn that mortals had seen the red sleigh – Fear told him that he would never be like them.

More years passed with no new developments to their situation. They moved from island to island, never meeting a single mortal that could see them, but often hearing stories of monsters and heroes that appeared to be like Hiccup and Toothless. The boy wondered what set them apart from the fabled ones; were they too old to be remembered? Was it because they had slept for so long? These thoughts always led to the question – why had they slumbered for so long?

They had approached seers and oracles who preached their ability to see those who had died, but it all came to nothing. Seasons changed and the cold struck. Toothless kept them warm, but the chill didn't bother them much anyway.

The embers of their cooling camp fire blazed early one morning and Hiccup heard laughter from the nearby village. They had visited this island once before, but hadn't stayed long. Now, snow had fallen over night and children were causing havoc. There had been many occasions like this before on other islands, and he had often felt tempted to join in, but this morning felt different to the previous years.

The laughter was infectious. The cold hung on his sleeves in an inviting swirl. Glancing at Toothless, Hiccup rose to his feet. The pair still avoided a confrontation with Pitch at all costs - Hiccup could sense if his darkness was close, allowing them to evade the malevolent spirit - but curiosity got the best of him. The familiar sensation of a friendly nearby spirit sparked a surge of hope between them as the isolation of their life was broken, much like when they had seen the Tooth Fairy. Toothless murmured quietly to his friend, expressing his interest.

"I know, Bud; I think it's someone new too." Toothless and he faded into the background as the dragon manipulated their appearance. Sneaking quietly towards the village, they studied the giggling children. One boy, older than the rest, stood out to dragon and rider. The children looked through him, and Hiccup felt a pang of understanding. Whilst the boy appeared happy, the smile didn't reach his eyes. He stood, grasping a wooden staff and sending snow in every direction. The children slipped and slid about until they were called away by their parents, and the boy was left alone. With a sigh, he turned and strode away, sending a few errant snowballs after the more mischievous children. Grinning at the prospect of meeting someone new, Hiccup and Toothless followed.

#

The meeting did not go as planned. Leaving Toothless' side and emerging from the shadows, Hiccup approached the clearing nervously. The younger spirit was laughing at something, jostling the snow and tracing patterns along the tree trunks. His back was to the other boy and for a moment Hiccup was overwhelmed by an intoxicating order to "Attack." The voice was low, as quiet as a ghost and Hiccup would swear later that he had heard it once before – a long time ago.

Hiccup shook the order from his thoughts as he felt a soft nudge to his right hand. Glancing down, he saw nothing, but he could sense Toothless' presence. He sent a silent 'thanks, Bud,' his way and let the crisp air clear his mind. He whispered the words that had become his mantra in his years of captivity; do not let fear control your actions. But try as he did, he couldn't stop the darkness that clung to his form as he repeated the chant.

"Hello," Hiccup said, ignoring the awkwardness of his first interaction with another person in over one hundred years. The boy spun to face Hiccup so quickly, he slipped and fell into the snow. Hiccup gave a small smile as the staff met the ground with a soft thud and landed next to its' master. Shock, tinted with a glimmer of hope, pervaded the boys' pale features as he gazed at Hiccup. Had he not experienced the loneliness of the boys' situation, Hiccup might have found the circumstance humorous. But having a part of himself shatter with each glance that passed through him, Hiccup felt only empathy.

"You-" Blue eyes widened further as Hiccup continued to regard him. "You can see me?" Hiccup smiled brighter and nodded, noticing the dawning apprehension on the boys' face; he could sense that the young trainer was a spirit.

"I'm Hiccup," he introduced quickly. Beside him, Toothless remained unnoticed. "I'm like you," he confirmed. He couldn't have known how right he was in saying this.

"Jack Frost," the tall boy murmured in return. Still shocked, he stood slowly.

Unfortunately, the quiet morning glow could not disperse the shadows clinging to Hiccup. The oppressive darkness that pervaded his outward appearance stilted any hope of friendship. He was unaware that he his hair and eyes had turned black the moment he'd heard the old voice. Darkness will be your only friend, the voice whispered once again. Blinking back the memory, Hiccup raised a hand to stroke Toothless. Jack started, taken off guard by the sudden movement.

"Stay back!" He ordered, backing a way slowly. Hiccup frowned in confusion as the white haired boy positioned his staff between them. Jack glanced around nervously, sensing something Hiccup could not. "I'm nothing like you!" Hiccup heard that sickening laugh and fought desperately to hide from it, sinking deeper within himself to escape it. Despite the early morning rays, the shadows converged in the clearing and Hiccup new no more.

#

When he woke, Toothless would not tell him what happened. The worry in his friends' eyes kept Hiccup from asking more than once. Whilst he wondered what had become of the mysterious Jack Frost, Hiccup not help but think good riddance. There were so few people they could interact with, and the first he had come across in years had treated him like a monster - treated him like he was Pitch Black. He could not think of what might have occurred if the pale boy had seen Toothless. Resentment slowly festered within him and the painful stab of betrayal echoed through his heart.

The sun had set and they sat by the same campfire. If he hadn't known better, Hiccup may have thought they'd been there all day. But his bones ached and his brain felt foggy. Toothless nuzzled closer, sensing Hiccups discomfort and the young boy leaned against him. "What's happened to me?" He wondered aloud. Whatever it is, he thought to himself, it can't be undone. As the pair gazed at Hiccups' pale skin, the boy couldn't help but believe it was true.

 **The Next Chapter will be available soon.**

 **W-L**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the "How to train your dragon" franchise or the "Rise of the Guardians" franchise. This story has been written for enjoyment only and does not collect any monetary compensation. I do lay claim to the plot/story.**

The flight back to Dragon Island was uneventful. The pair spoke sparsely throughout the ride, but Hiccup drew comfort from his old friend any way. The brisk air helped to soothe his reeling thoughts, but Hiccup still felt sick from the meeting with Jack Frost. He could feel the tendrils of the Shadow Realm trying to consume him. Gazing down at his hands resting on Toothless' back, he wondered at their stark difference. Despite their similar colouring, Hiccup felt the pallor of his own skin clash with the vibrancy of his dragon. He felt infected. The uneasy thoughts that plagued Hiccup caught up with the pair in the form of Pitch.

The dark spirit appeared moments after they landed back on Dragon Island. Despite the brightness of the clear day shining down on their private beach, Hiccup felt the shadows encroach the area in Pitch's presence. Hiccup felt the proximity pollute his beautiful island and any fear he may have felt was overridden by anger. Pitch smirked, as if amused by Hiccups show of defiance.

Pitch released a theatrical sigh. "Ah, Hiccup, what are we going to do with you?" His familiar icy voice spiked down Hiccups spine in shards as he was reminded of his years of captivity. Toothless growled at his clueless audience. Pitch strode casually forward as he raise his arms in what could pass as welcoming. "All this time I've been looking for you, and you've been here hiding on a deserted island!" Hiccup wanted to flee as Pitch laughed incredulously, but he stepped forward to meet Pitch's non-verbal challenge. His chin raised and his hands fisted, drawing on the stubbornness he inherited from his father. Pitch took this in and his expression darkened. " _Obviously_ you have no sense of gratitude," Hiccup scoffed and Pitch's face darkened more. " _Obviously_ you still need to be taught a lesson. I tried to be the nice guy Hiccup. _Obviously_ I'm not good at that. Time to be the bad guy."

Hiccup blamed Pitch's superior experience for what happened next. Before he could blink, Pitch caught his throat in a tight hold. He could do nothing but hold on as Pitch dragged him into the Shadow Realm.

#

It was the first time in over five hundred years that Hiccup and Toothless had been apart. Hiccup felt the distance to his friend like a kick to the stomach. As Pitch threw him to the ground (at what looked like the entrance to an old mine) Hiccup felt the heavy body of Loss sit on his chest, making it hard to draw breath. He felt Pitch glare down on him malevolently as he struggled to breathe and could imagine the expression of disgust gracing his face. Hiccup's head throbbed and he moved to cradle it in his hands. Where was Toothless? He _needed_ Toothless. He couldn't think straight. The years started blending together and the image of his beloved dragons began to fade from his memory. The darkness was overwhelming everything that made him who he was. _Darkness will be your only friend._ The words echoed forward through memory and Hiccup fell to his side as he tried to block out the sickening laughter that followed. Reality and memory were blurring together and Hiccup would swear he heard the deep laughter condense into a serrated edge that sawed through his nerves. There was no escaping it. Hiccup was hollow. There was only darkness. Only cold. Only fear.

A sharp kick to the ribs was preceded by Pitch's dark chuckle and, like a flipped switch, everything that Hiccup was turned off. His thoughts stopped racing. His tense body began to relax. He remembered only his death and his time in the Cave one hundred years ago. Everything else blurred together. Nothing else existed except for the tiny nagging feeling in the corner of his eye telling him that if he just looked, he would see something important – something that he had forgotten.

Ignoring Pitch completely and gracefully lifting himself to his feet, Hiccup glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw thick forest creating a semi-circle around the entrance of the mine. It was night-time (and whilst this confused Hiccup, he didn't understand why) and the damp ground glistened in the moonlight. Gazing upward, Hiccup took in the plethora of stars and the full moon. The normally breath-taking views awoke nothing in Hiccup. He saw nothing of importance.

Disappointed that the nagging feeling remained, Hiccup turned to Pitch and seemed to realise he was there for the first time. His face broke into a dark, wicked smile. "Pitch Black," they grasped arms in greeting. "It's been too long."

#

As the roamed deeper into the mine, Hiccup observed their surroundings clinically. "I see the operation is going as planned." Illuminated by the eerie light of the glow worms, Hiccup spied the small forms scattered around the work site. Timor kept them separated, working and policed by his shadow guard.

"Yes, the Ancient One is pleased with our progress. The Guardians won't know what hit them when the time comes." Pitch led them further as Hiccup nodded in agreement. "He wishes to meet you." Hiccups' steps faltered as ice spiked through his veins.

"M-me?" Hiccup stuttered, unable to keep the nervousness from his voice. "The Ancient One wants to meet _me?_ But Ti-"

" _Do not speak his name,_ " Pitch hissed.

"But –" Hiccup was quickly silenced.

Pitch took Hiccup by the neck in a tight hold and whispered in his ear. "Do not question me, Hiccup. It is a very sensitive balance that we keep with this operation. The Guardians can _not_ discover this plot too soon or this will all be for naught." Pitch led the silent boy forward with a painful squeeze. "To speak the Ancient One's name outside of his presence is to take a dangerous risk that you do not understand. In our world names hold great power and to say His would alert the Guardians that He is on the move."

They emerged at an outcrop of rock. Beyond the ridge, Hiccup could see only a few stairs before the shadows became as thick as fog. "I don't understand," Hiccup hesitantly began. "All those years ago, you told me his name. Why-"

"All those years ago, the Guardians didn't exist. Everyone knew of the Ancient Ones' power, there was no need to hide it." Pitch sounded angry, as if the Guardians had stolen something from him. They descended into the shadows and Pitch continued. "We will build his army. As the instruments of Fear, we will take the world back to the Dark Ages."

#

"You want me to go in _alone_?" They stood at the bottom of the cavern. They had left the last of the workers at the start of the last plateau. Distantly, he could hear the soft tinkling sounds of the pick axes. He wondered absently how long their victims had been here.

Before Hiccup, sat an unassuming door. He had thought it might be more ornate, but remembered that some of the worst fears were the ones that could creep up on you at any moment. Pitch had led him here and casually told Hiccup that he'd wait at the door until he was done. "It is tradition," he'd said simply.

Hiccup turned to the door with trepidation. _It's okay,_ he tried to convince himself, _nothing to worry about…_ Before he could knock, the door swung open of its own accord. He swallowed thickly and tried to peer inside, but the room was shrouded in darkness. Hiccup tried to push his nervousness aside as he strode into the unfamiliar space. The glow worms that occupied the mine were sparse here and they just barely allowed him to keep his footing in the gloom.

Ten steps into the room and the door slammed shut with an ear-splitting _Bang._ He jumped at the sound and it echoed for a long time, hinting at the cavernous size of the lair. The hair rose on the back of his neck and he felt a new presence entering the room. Remembering the lessons Pitch taught him in The Cave, Hiccup stopped himself from glancing around. Lore told that Timor could consume unworthy spirits.

Hiccup felt like he was surrounded on all side sides, but he kept his gaze locked forward and his hands clasped tightly behind him. He felt Timor circle behind his back and heard the _cl-cl-cl-click_ of claws against the rocky ground. His heart beat faster and Hiccup struggled to keep his breath steady. He felt Timor approach. He loitered just past Hiccups peripheral vision, goading the boy to take a peek. Hiccup felt an exhalation on his neck and he felt his fight-or-flight systems kick into gear. Everything was telling him to flee. He heard whispers urging him to leave.

" _It is not safe,"_ Intoned one.

" _Run while you still can,"_ Breathed another.

" _He is darkness,"_ They voiced. _"He is Fear itself."_

The presence lingered a moment longer. Hiccup steadied his sweaty, shaking hands.

Hiccup blinked and a man emerged from the shadows before him as the presence dissapeared. One glance into his dead, black eyes and Hiccup knew this was the same creature who had stalked him moments ago. Hiccup swallowed through the tightness in his throat and bowed stiffly. The Ancient One peered at him intently and Hiccup felt his thoughts being dissected.

Timor appeared normal enough. He wore dark clothing that was professional and well kempt. His nose was sharp and pointed, directing Hiccups' gaze to the sinister smile that was growing on his lips. His jaw was partially masked by a short, neatly trimmed beard that stretched into his dark mane of hair. He was taller than Hiccup and lithe, but still much bulkier than the young trainer. He attempted to downplay his old strength by standing casually with his hands clasped behind his back, but Hiccup knew he was as old as Time herself.

Hiccup had almost begun to relax when it happened. Timor looked into his eyes for the first time and he felt his body lock. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't blink. He had no control over himself. He was paralysed by fear. By _fear itself_ , he remembered.

He could do nothing as Timor drew closer. His gaze was made of a dark mirth that made Hiccups' nerves shiver with unease. The Ancient One drew a hand forward and slowly ran a single claw along the edge of Hiccups' jaw, inspecting his latest work of art. Timor followed the movement with his eyes and Hiccup felt his heart race at a sickening pace. Staying close and returning to his previous stance, Timor glanced into his eyes once more. The spell was lifted and Hiccup fell to the ground.

Hiccup coughed and spluttered and all pretence of bravado was lost. His jaw burned at the touch. Timor released a quiet, husky chuckle and Hiccup froze at the sound. He remembered the voice. He was sinking into the depths of the ocean, paralysed by Fear as he sank deeper. Timor had been there, speaking to him. Slowly lifting his gaze, Hiccup took in the creature who had orchestrated his death. "Rise, Hollow One," Timor ordered, "So that we may speak."

#

The Hollow One studied the small village patiently. Each group of mortals had their outcast and he sought this one eagerly. This one was easy to pick from the crowd. His tall, lanky form shied away from the other children. The adults sent him cautious, but curious looks - as if wondering if he would make it through the next winter. The situation seemed vaguely familiar to the Hollow One, but he couldn't place where he'd seen it before.

He knew Timor would be watching – he was always watching – and Hollow couldn't afford to fail an assignment. He had done this dozens of times before, but there was always a delicate balance to the game he was playing. Timor had been recruiting the outcasts of the world for a millennia without alerting the Guardians of Childhood. The Ancient One found it amusing how quickly his victims were to fall for his wiles. They believed he could offer a home. They believed he would offer a sense of belonging. Little did they know that they would become his eternal slaves.

The Guardians were oblivious of their loss. But if Hollow ever failed his duty, he could weaken Fears' hold on the world and reveal their presence to the Guardians. He could ruin everything. Timor stole children and adults indiscriminately, swooping in and shadowing away with his gullible subjects. He was creating an army to take back what was rightfully his; the world.

Despite Timor's efforts, the humans had been growing rapidly in number and their villages were slowing becoming towns and cities. The Guardians remained in power and Hollow couldn't help but wonder if these efforts would ever bear fruit. Reading him as easily as his other subjects, Timor would only smile darkly and intone, "Patience, Hollow One. Even the bravest man will succumb to fear eventually."

He marvelled at the relevance of the name "Hollow One." Every use of the name sparked the empty feeling that gnawed at his memory. Reminding him of the hole he felt in his chest that longed to be filled by something he couldn't remember. Timor spoke it as if to mock him, as if he knew something Hollow did not. As the years passed and the number of children that he collected for Timor grew, he slowly began to forget his real name. But every time he thought he was rid of it, it snuck up on him like his namesake.

He drew closer to the mortals, unconcerned about being seen. Dusk was approaching and the warm hubbub of the evening did nothing to warm the constant chill in his bones. As he approached, he observed the small boy moving quietly away from the crowd. He disappeared behind a near-by house and the spirit followed silently. The boy sat against the far wall. The noise of cheerful voices faded behind him and Hollow found the child leaning over something in the fading light. Like a kick to the stomach, he absorbed the battered notebook and the childish drawings within. _He_ had once drawn in a notebook like this one - hadn't he? _He_ had been the outcast of his village until –

Hiccup drew in an unsteady breath. _Until what?_

Lurching backwards, Hiccup struggled to remember. He fell to the ground, making a racket as he stumbled over empty barrels. The boy glanced up in confusion as he heard the commotion. Cradling his head, Hiccup saw green eyes examine the fallen containers.

More uncertainty lanced through his body and Hiccup felt the world crumble around him. Flickers of memory startled him – such bright colours; he had forgotten the world could be so bright. And laughter – a girl, and his father – how was it so _warm_? There was more - something that refused to surface in his mind, something that –

The boy rose to his feet and Hiccup scrambled to standing. The memories were cut off behind a slammed door in his mind, but the damage was done.

Forgetting the mission entirely, Hiccup used the growing shadows of late dusk to return to the mine. He landed with a harsh _thud_ against the cave wall and the atmosphere around him changed drastically. The soft hum of the town shifted to the monotonous droning of pick-axes. He staggered and tried to catch his breath, thinking of the hundreds of people he had brought to this terrible place. _What have I done?_ He wondered in horror.

Even as the effects of shifting realms dimmed his memories and emotions, Hiccup felt the terror this place inspired in a new way. _Why did I come back here?_ He thought in despair as Timor's shadows curled around his feet. The answer came quickly – he had nowhere else to go. Glancing around, Hiccup recognised the unassuming door that sat across from him. He flinched as he heard the whisper of dark laughter in his ear, and cringed in horror as the door began to creak open. Hiccup inched away, knowing he had no hope of escape.

More creaking and the door stood ajar. More laughter and the shadows at his feet tugged him into darkness.

"I see you have finally returned to us, _Hiccup,_ " Timor's voice echoed quietly and Hiccup felt the hair rise at the back of his neck at the sound of his name. Timor had never spoken it before and the young spirit felt the weight of it like a secret. "I am surprised it took this long for you to remember yourself; you always seemed to recover so quickly all those years ago with Pitch - as if you had help," he paused suggestively. Hiccup was unable to make out more than a shadow as Timor slowly paced. "I am curious as to how much you remember?" His eyes glinted as he turned to Hiccup expectantly.

"I-" Stammered Hiccup, "I don't understand."

"Tut, tut," Hiccup could hear the mocking grin in Timor's voice, "You are, of course, useless to me this way. You must tell me where they are, Hiccup." Sweat began to trail his neck at the second use of his name. He stepped back a foot, cowing his shoulders as he did so.

"I'm- I'm _sorry_ ," Hiccup began, "I don't understand. I'm sorry I failed you! I'll do better, I swear!" His voice sounded frantic as it bounced against the walls of the cavern.

Before Hiccup could blink, Timor's shaded form lunged forward and clasped his throat tightly. " _Tell me where they are!_ " His roaring command overwhelmed Hiccup's senses and he could only stare in dumb horror at Timor's shifting features. The ancient spirit's mouth gaped open over vicious teeth, ready to suck out Hiccup's soul as he leaned in. His skin turned ashy and peeled away as his claws tightened at Hiccup's jugular. Timor towered over Hiccup and more hands caged his body in a vice grip. Spider-like eyes peered at Hiccup from beneath Timor's angry brow and he felt his every thought opened like a book and examined clinically.

As quickly as he had snapped, Timor passed judgement and released Hiccup. He materialised ten feet away from the young spirit and stood casually, as if nothing had happened. If not for the lingering burn of Timor's touch and the paralysis that spiked through his veins, Hiccup might have believed his imagination had run wild. He itched to flee, but Timor's gaze held him steady.

"You are useless to me," Timor repeated softly. Hiccup felt the Ancient One release him and fell to the ground did not dare to glance up at the powerful spirit. "You are useless," Hiccup felt the rejection like a blow as he heard the humour in Timor's voice, "Get out of my sight."

Disbelief flooded Hiccup's system. He was being spared? He jolted to his feet and with one last hesitating glance at Timor's sneering face, he ran. He would run until the shadows stopped tripping him. He would run until the echoing voices of spirits stopped plaguing him. He would run until Timor's laughter stopped haunting him.

But he would never run far enough.

#

The cave was quiet save for the sound of his steady breath. He felt the usual itch to flee that arose whenever confronted with Timor, but Pitch squashed it; it would not do to show weakness now. He thought of Hiccup's whimpering and scoffed, wondering what had possessed the Ancient One to recruit the snivelling wimp. Hiccups' fall from grace in the preceding hours had shown Timor's miscalculation, however, and Pitch revelled in the new security of his position; for too long, Hiccup had threatened his favour with Timor.

Without warning, Timor materialised before the younger spirit and Pitch cursed his treacherous thoughts. "You doubt me," Timor hissed languidly. Pitch swallowed uneasily and dropped to his knees in a deep bow. "You believe your microscopic brain has mastered strategy better than I?"

Pitch could hear the humour in his voice, as if Timor were belittling a small child. Never-the-less he shook his head in the negative, " _Never_ , my lord."

"You wish me to explain myself," Timor continued with a velvet whisper.

Pitch hesitated for barely a second and the cavern filled with the Ancient One's dark laughter.

A moment of heavy silence passed, loaded with Timor's mirth, and Pitch felt a burning gaze examine him. He heard the quiet _swish_ of cloth against cloth and glanced up hesitantly. Timor lounged upon a dark throne that Pitch had seen many times before. He waited with shallow breath, images of gruesome deaths and soul destruction rising unbidden in his mind. "Hiccup has many secrets that have been stolen from me by the Man in the Moon," Timor began to Pitch's surprise. "In many ways we have never met the _real_ Hiccup and it is he whom I have sought for so long. The boy has no real value alone; his _associates_ are the ones I want." Pitch frowned in confusion, failing to remember a single person of consequence –spirit or mortal – Hiccup had interacted with. Timor gave a conciliatory nod as he gauged the younger man's thoughts. "You believe Hiccup to be an ordinary spirit, but there is more to him than there seems. The Man in the Moon has bound his memories _and_ his powers so he cannot be of use to us; I doubt the boy even knows the true extent of his abilities."

Pitch paused as he processed his response; there was a fine line between insult and inquiry. "Do you know of his abilities?" He breathed.

Timor regarded him coolly, "I do not," He stated simply. With a rush of moving cloth, Timor rose once more before Pitch. "It is of no consequence now. For so long as Hiccup runs from me – and make no mistake, he will be running for a _very_ long time – he is useless." Timor smiled wickedly, "His fear will cripple him."

"But what of our plans?" The cool ground nursed Pitch's uneasiness as he remained prostrate at Timors' feet. "If he turns to the Guardians – "

Timor hissed and bared his teeth, "Speak no more of such nonsense," he snapped. "Do you believe yourself so clever as to out-manoeuvre a plot I have been constructing for half a millennia? Do you believe me _weak_? Do you believe I am so foolish as to allow an insolent child to rule my plans?" Timor roughly snatched at Pitch's hair and pulled back, exposing his throat to hungry claws. "The mere memory of me will have Hiccup Haddock cowering in any glimmer of sunlight he can find – he is, and always will be, an outcast in our world. And when – not _if_ – Hiccup turns to the guardians, his soul will be mine for the taking."

His temper dissipating like smoke in the wind, Timor released Pitch without preamble. The younger spirit tried desperately to slow his breathing and ease the shake in his hands, but he could only crumple into a low bow, muttering and murmuring apologies. "Enough," Timor commanded, and like a rain washed street, he felt the dust of fear dissolve. Pitch glanced at the powerful spirit and found him seated once more. "Now that you have remembered your place, I have a task for you. With the progression of our operations, the Guardians will eventually become suspicious. When the time comes, it will be up to _you_ to provide a … _distraction_ ," Timor paused, steepled his fingers and regarded Pitch as if to determine his worth. "What do you believe is your purpose here, Pitch?"

"To serve you, my Lord." He responded without hesitation and Timor smiled as if he had answered correctly.

"There is more to you than lurking in shadows and lying in wait to frighten children, Pitch. You are the Anti-Sandman, shall we say – you corrupt his dreams. The precious imagination that he holds so dear will turn on his subjects and feed off their fear in an endless hunger." With a swirl of his fingers, Timor produced a fine mist of black sand that condensed into a needle sharp dagger. He raised it end-to-end between his palms, and inspected it in the dim light. His eyes moved idly to Pitch's shocked expression and he allowed the blade to dissolve as he clasped his hands in his lap. "Or, at least, you _will._ It is time for you to learn about Nightmares…"

#

He wandered aimlessly, with only the singular purpose of staying hidden. The isolation was miserable. Worse yet were the dark nights where he felt he was not alone. There was nowhere to hide at night. The Shadows were Timor's subjects, insidious and ever present in the dark. As the mortals progressed with their technology it became easier to hide – artificial light could keep the shadows at bay – but he could still feel His eyes watching.

The days were spent fleeing from town to town, continent to continent. No place was safe for long.

He felt a tug at his heart, drawing him to something like a life-line, but he resisted. He did not – could not – trust himself. What if Timor waited at the end of that trail? Should he risk the waiting arms of the spirit who would consume his soul? His memories were staggered and disjointed, as if a part of them were still missing, but he knew enough to avoid the rule of that insane spirit. The months bled into years, the years into decades and as the bond began to fade, so did Hiccup.

#

Toothless searched for months.

#

Toothless searched for years.

#

He found nothing.

 **The Next Chapter will be available soon.**

 **W-L**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the "How to train your dragon" franchise or the "Rise of the Guardians" franchise. This story has been written for enjoyment only and does not collect any monetary compensation. I do lay claim to the plot/story.**

Pitch Black stood nervously in front of the mirror. Timor had called for him only minutes ago and he knew it was time. With a deep breath, he summoned the nightmare dust. He remembered the agonizing punishments Timor had subjected him to for his slow progress and feared the torment he would earn if he failed in this quest. He gripped the black rose in his hand and examined its unusual texture. This would be the performance of a lifetime – surely, he would deserve a reward for his dedication. Surely the mortals would love him when they could finally see him. With a dismissive wave of his hand, the flower dissolved.

As he navigated through the mine, he went over the plan. Timor had been very specific if in his instructions. "Destroy the Sandman," he had commanded, "But then allow the Guardians to defeat you." Pitch did his best not to speculate on the wisdom of this plan. Although Timor had been unusually upfront about his reasonings during the strategizing stage of this endeavor, Pitch was not so stupid as to believe the pair were peers – let alone friends. No... Pitch was alone - a pawn for his master. _The Guardians must think I am alone,_ he reminded himself, _this way, it will not be a difficult role to play._

The familiar door emerged before him as he whisked through the shadows. He stepped towards it and left the dark realm behind. The door swung open. He knelt before the throne. And he accepted his mission.

It was a lonely path, but he would be doomed if he did not take it.

#

Toothless spied his old friend by a pond. Hiccup bathed in a patch of sunlight that filtered through the canopy above, glancing around and hugging his knees as if nervous. It saddened the dragon to see Hiccup this way - defeated and paranoid - but he was not surprised by it. He remembered the cold days of the Cave and Hiccups' struggle to hold on to humanity. He could only hope that Timor and Pitch had not destroyed what was left of his friend.

They had both changed much since entering the world of spirits and whilst Toothless could normally find the friend he remembered eventually, he feared now that he would be unable. Their time apart had seen their connection grow weaker and with it, their tether to the spirit world. With each passing year, he grew more tired. The sunlight passed through him a little more as they slowly became more transparent. Toothless had known intuitively that his life force and that of the other dragons were intrinsically connected to Hiccup; the longer they were apart, the weaker all of them became. He doubted that Hiccup had noticed the effect, stuck in his depression as he was. But the symptoms were there - almost one hundred and fifty years and Hiccup had finally stopped fighting the Pull of the bond. Almost one hundred and fifty years and finally they would reunite. He felt stronger and happier already and a genuine smile stretched across his face for the first time in years.

He prowled forward in an excited manner, barely containing his joy. He wondered for a moment if the boy was still under Timor's control, but as he took in the scared way Hiccup shied away from the shade and how lonely he looked, Toothless doubted he was still enthralled. He murmured quietly but didn't draw attention. He was closer now and prepared to pounce. But as Hiccup continued to glance about, his eyes met Toothless' and the dragon froze. Toothless felt his heart take flight and his smile stretched wider. He roared happily and his body sprang tight to tackle his friend.

Hiccup looked away.

Toothless' elation melted instantly. In a moment his roar turned to one of anger and he leapt forward. Nose-to-nose with Hiccup, his breath heaved painfully in his chest. His eyes locked on the dull grey orbs of his friend. Misery seeped into his veins and his head fell forward to rest gently against Hiccups. Keening quietly and moving to wrap himself around the boy protectively, he mourned. Hiccup could not see him.

#

His shadows whisked about the globe and pride bubbled in Pitch's chest at the fear he felt emanating from North. Although only a pawn to Timor, he could do his job well. He hung in the shadows, nerves rattled by his first performance, and waited. As Timor predicted, the 'Big Four' gathered, simpering and bickering over his presence. Their ignorance might have been humorous if it weren't so disgusting. The infiltration was almost too easy, he thought as he aimed the dark arrow at the quietest of the Guardians. He was about to loose it when it happened. Their plans derailed and nervousness coiled in his gut. Had he failed already?

The Man in the Moon was choosing a new Guardian! Would it be Hiccup? _No,_ he scolded himself, _That's impossible! It's too soon. Timor said -_ Jack Frost appeared above the crystal. With a growl, he banished the arrow. The Sandman would have to wait.

Though a better alternative than Hiccup, Jack Frost was a complication that Timor had not predicted. To move forward now without the Ancient One's consent would be a death wish. He prowled through the shadow realm as his frustration built. If only he could banish the Guardians on his own terms. If only he didn't have to let them win.

#

"Have you failed your quest already?" Timor mused as Pitch knelt before him. He had not expected much from the mediocre spirit, but this early miscarriage of his orders was ridiculous.

"No, my Lord," he pandered. "I merely seek advice. The Man in the Moon -"

Timor's relaxed pose disappeared and his expression turned severe. "What is it?"

"He has chosen a new Guardian." Pitch glanced up nervously at the fuming spirit.

" _Hiccup?_ " He demanded dangerously.

"No, my Lord. He has chosen Jack frost," nervous, he began to explain. "It was after my performance on the globe. Just as you predicted, the Guardians gathered. But then he chose _Jack Frost_ \- of all people - to defy us. What am I to do, Timor? What of our plans? Does this not change everything?"

Without warning, Timor began to laugh – deeply and full of humor. "That old meddler is more useless than I thought! _Jack Frost?_ He was once almost mine!" His laughter continued, "He has chosen Frost, thinking that he is a demi-fearling, like Hiccup. He believes Frost holds power over you!" Pitch sat silently as Timor's mirth echoed about the cave. "This changes nothing," he decided merrily. "If anything, this will aid your mission; use Frost – either turn him against the Guardians or allow him to defeat you. Either way, I will be victorious when the time comes." Pitch could only nod quietly as the hysterical howling persisted.

#

There was a presence; soft and warm and comforting. It enveloped Hiccup like a blanket or a warm drink on a cold night. He breathed it in, not realizing how much he had missed until it returned. It sparked something in his memory. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back – the sun felt so much warmer on his cheeks. He sat by a pond, cross-legged and meditating. The thoughts swirled and swam languidly in his minds' eye, teasing him like memories of a dream. Memories of _Berk_. All this time he had only remembered his friends, his family - _family,_ he thought, _I had a family - The Chief, Astrid, My Mother..._ _My Mother died, didn't she?_ He frowned, another name on the tip of his tongue.

 _They_ all _died, you dimwit,_ he could imagine Pitch hissing, _stop whining._

He shook the voice away. He focused, instead, on the warmth surrounding him. His brow creased in frustration - where had he felt this before? What had corrupted every recollection he had of his old home? Why were there so many blank spaces in his memory? What had he been doing for the last seven hundred years? The answer came to him without warning.

 _His stomach fluttered weightlessly as they dipped steeply through a cloud bank. He was one with Toothless as they swerved and spiraled, savoring their first flight as spirits. For a moment, he spied a shocking remnant memory of his father flying along-side him, smiling proudly before disappearing with a flicker. With a lump in his throat, he urged Toothless on faster and the dragon swooped down to skim the water. Hiccup leaned forward, washing away the fear for his loved ones with the soft sea spray._

 _The pair became more connected than ever before as the flight continued. This was a rite of passage that sealed their bond. Warm content washed through Hiccup as Toothless rose to glide above the clouds. The dragon murmured quietly. Hiccup patted his shoulder tenderly as he turned to lay against Toothless' back. He gazed at the dusk skies. Toothless was right – the open air was an old friend. Hiccup did not feel surprised that he understood his dragon friend, rather accepting of the strengthened bond they now shared; they could not live without each other. Relief flooded through him as the strange voice that had been plaguing him became obsolete - so_ _long as he had Toothless, Hiccup would be okay._

Green eyes snapped open. Toothless. How could he have forgotten _Toothless_? His breath came beating through him in an excited tap dance. Every fiber of his being urged him to go find the dragon, but something made him hesitate. The thin thread that had been trying to lead him back to Toothless all this time had strengthened and was pointing behind him eagerly like a compass pointing North. Moving slowly, as if worried he would scare the feeling away, he rose to his feet and turned to the left. He saw nothing, but he _knew_ Toothless was there. His hand stretched out, hesitant and shaking. For a moment nothing changed. He held his breath as fear surged through and the connection wavered once more. Had it been too long? Had he abandoned his best friend to fade from existence? Tears pricked his eyes at this thought and another memory resurfaced. _Do not let fear control your actions_. With a steadying breath and a leap of faith, he closed his eyes, dropped his head and ignored the tear winding down his cheek. Hand still waiting, he remembered that first day in the Cove.

His fingers brushed against smooth scales and a sob escaped his lips. He glanced up and Toothless rippled into existence, staring straight into his eyes.

He wanted to tackle his friend in a hug. He wanted to cheer until Valhalla heard him. He wanted to fly because without warning a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. But as his hand stroked the white snout and the colours of the forest became more vibrant around him, every memory he had been missing came crashing back to him with blinding clarity.

The pain began behind his eyes.

Even as he smiled, he crumpled to his knees in agony. A small part of his mind numbed his connection to Toothless once more, trying to spare his friend from this pain. His fingers tore at his hair as he rocked back and forth. More broken sobs shuddered through his chest as each old memory surfaced. _Berk. Flight. Hope. Death. Dragons._ On and on it went. Dimly he felt Toothless nudge his cheek. The real world faded. With a last heaving breath, the pain stopped and everything was black.

#

Pitch thought he would win. He threw away Timor's commands and reveled in his new strength. _The Ancient One is wrong_ , the thought slipped through his mind innocently and he marveled at fearless nature of it. This is what he had been made for, not to pander to a spirit who never did anything but _plan._ He eyed the globe as the lights slowly flickered out one by one. "Only six left," he realised gleefully. "Only six children who believe in the Guardian with all their h-" He paused and squashed another light like a bug. "Make that _five," He_ had done this, not Timor. " _Four!_ " _He_ was the one children feared. " _Three!"_ He had brought the Guardians to their _knees!_ " _TWO!_ " Power surged through him as he felt fear blanket the world. He was the _King_ of nightmares; he was _finally_ believed in. He would _rule_ them all. With a snap of his fingers, he directed his will to the last child. _"One."_ He growled as the last light refused to extinguish.

He would show them. He would show them _all_.

#

"Toothless?" Hiccup's voice echoed eerily in the empty blackness. "Where are you?" His words reverberated like a heavy drum. He was utterly alone.

As far as he could tell, the darkness stretched on forever. He walked for what felt like years, the only sound his footsteps, his breath, and cloth brushing together. He didn't know where he was going, only that there was something waiting for him after the long journey. Despite the blankness, he felt more himself than he had since leaving the mortal world. There were still many parts missing, but the heavy oppressiveness of Timor's power was gone.

Eventually, the terrain began to shift. Noticing the change, Hiccups' pace quickened. A silhouette emerged in the darkness and he found himself running toward it in excitement. His hands clasped it desperately and he didn't realize what it was until his fingers clamped around it.

"A door?" His confused voice echoed throughout the chasm. He could make it out with perfect clarity in the dark environment. _What a strange place this is,_ he thought as he examined it further. It stood independently and he walked circles around it as he trailed his fingers along the frame. He stood in front of it once more. Hoping for some clue to its purpose, he pressed his ear to the surface. _A door to now-where?_ He wondered. With a start, he jerked backwards. He'd heard – _No,_ he told himself, _that's not possible._ Away from the door, the world was silent as if he'd imagined the voices.

Seconds ticked over as he contemplated the door. Was this the destination he'd been working towards? His hand stretched out as if in answer and brushed against the frame. _What could it hurt?_ He wondered. Steeling his nerves, he pushed it open.

#

" _No,_ " He muttered. "No, no, no! This is all _wrong!_ How is he back? He cant be back!" Pitch glanced about frantically as the Sand Man's light swirled about him. The mare bucked beneath him, reminding him of the sure fury Timor would subject him to after this revelation. How had it all gone wrong? _I can still defeat them,_ he assured himself, _I will_ not _be forgotten again!_ "Get them!" He urged his subjects forward, refusing to give up.

#

For a moment, Hiccup was blinded by the light. After the quiet world he'd been in, the onslaught of information to his senses was overwhelming. He heard booming laughter and village music. The smell of roast mutton hung in the air and the cold taste of Berk's coastal air reminded him how much he'd missed this place. The door (and the strange world it inhabited) disappeared the moment he pushed it open. He stood instead in the middle of his old workshop. The village square – Berk in it's prime – sat just outside. The sun shone hotly down from above and the colourful homes he'd grown to love bordered the paths away from the Great Hall. Snow coated most of his surrounds and he gazed around in wonder.

He heard Gobber singing loudly and off-key in the distance. He never knew he could be so happy to hear that sound. It was Snoggletog, he remembered. Soon, Astrid would appear and offer him some of her disgusting homemade Yakmilk. He turned a slow 360 degrees as he continued to examine his surroundings. A wince distorted his expression as he noticed the slight pinch in his lower leg. The soft _clang_ with each step alerted him fully to the prosthetic foot. _This is a memory,_ he realized. _This was the longest Toothless and I were separated in the mortal world._

"Hiccup?" Astrid's voice froze his ruminations. He'd forgotten her voice whilst he'd been away. His heart ached as he turned and took in her happy face.

Words rose unbidden from his throat as the memory played out. "Yeah, I'm over here, Astrid. I'm Coming!" The conversation continued painfully as Hiccup remained only a passenger in his body. The Yakmilk tasted worse than he remembered, but Astrid was also more beautiful than he remembered too, so he thought it was an even deal. Just as he was getting used to things, Astrid spoke again and his whole perspective changed.

"What if he never comes back?" She said it innocently and without thought, but that was when he saw him. Timor lounged in the shadows, regal and terrifying as ever. Hiccup froze and waited for the man move. A lazy smile rested on his face and Hiccups' fear spiked. In the blink of an eye, Timor stood next to the pair. The memory conversation continued, but Hiccups attention had shifted from the love of his life to the man who had held him captive for fifty years.

"He will never come back, Hiccup." The fear from this memory set in and Hiccup was reminded of his earlier realization. _This is a memory._ Timor didn't know that Hiccup could see him. Timor had been here all those years ago, corrupting good intentions with selfish fear of the outcome. _Timor has been stalking me my whole life._ Hiccup registered both sides of the conversation as they continued, but his mind was elsewhere. His thoughts reeled at this discovery, pondering what had caused the evil spirit to focus on him all this time. He had no answer.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup spied a door opening. He could see only blackness through its entrance, but as the memory played out further, something told him it was time to leave. As he backed away, he felt himself _disconnect_ from his memory self. He turned to the door and as he stepped through, he heard Astrid call, "You're amazing!" He longed to return, but with a swirl of darkness, the memory was gone.

#

His footsteps pounded heavily as he ran from them. All he'd wanted – all Pitch had ever wanted – was to be believed in; they had stolen that from him. He had nothing. He was nothing.

The shadows taunted him, laughing at his failure. _Timor has done this,_ he realized. Timor had whisked away their fear of him as if it was nothing. He would have succeeded if not for such interference! His feet slipped unsteadily over the frozen pond, but he continued on furious at Timor's betrayal. Distracted, he did not notice he had been cornered. He scrambled back in fear. The Guardians stood over him, smug in their victory. His skin itched with nervousness. He caught the coin tossed to him on instinct and inspected it in confusion. "A quarter?" The incredulous look was wiped off his face by a clear hit to the jaw. The pain that blossomed across his cheek cleared his mind and he laughed. This was exactly what Timor had wanted. It was time to resume his role. Time to find a way to survive, just like he always had. "You can't get rid of me! Not forever; there will _always_ be fear!" He summoned the Mares with the last of his strength as the overgrown Russian spoke.

"So what!" North brushed off his warning without thought. "As long as _one child_ believes, we will be here to _fight_ fear."

"Really? Then what are _they_ doing here?" He gestured grandly to the surrounding nightmares, reassured by their presence.

North laughed without worry. "They can't be my nightmares; I'm not afraid." At his cheery comment, Pitch's confidence to plummeted. _Of course,_ his smile vanished as the final piece of Timor's plan fell into place, _these nightmares were never mine to control._ He ignored the Guardians as the larger threat became apparent. _Timor is here_ , he glanced around surreptitiously, _he has been manipulating me this whole time from the shadows._

That's when he noticed it – in the depths of their eyes, He watch Pitch's every move. Timor inhabited every single Nightmare in the quiet clearing. _And it's day-time,_ he realized _, nowhere is safe from him, anymore._ The Guardians were oblivious to the danger they were in, but Pitch could feel it; the anger, the strength, the judgement for his actions. He cried out at the realization and backpedaled as they surged upon him. Timor whisked him away as he clawed and struggled to stay in the mortal world.

It was no use.

#

Fog rolled over the calm water. His chest constricted painfully as he took in the burning ship gliding gracefully across its surface. His fathers' funeral. The memory lapped through his mind like the fire that consumed the vessel below. Hiccup stood alone at the edge, bow forgotten at his feet, reliving the worst moments of his life. The details came back to him with aching clarity – Toothless' betrayal, Stoics' death, the alpha's defeat... So much death and destruction, and in the middle of it, there Timor stood. Tears on his cheeks, Hiccup spotted him. Although he did not approach now, the Ancient One was clearly the instigator of this whole mess. He strolled throughout the carnage, inspecting this masterpiece that was one of many. Hiccup's blood boiled as he remembered the many times Fear had led to carnage like this within his village.

He was startled by the hesitant hand that stroked his hair. "You came early into this world," His mother began, "You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile - " She paused and stood beside him, gazing out at the burning shrine, " - I feared you wouldn't make it. But your father... he never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all. And he was right." Her hand cupped his cheek and for a moment he forgot Timor. " _You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon_." The words resonated with him deeper now than when he'd lived through this moment in the mortal world. His understanding of himself clicked into place more clearly than ever before. Valka continued. "Only _you_ can bring our worlds together. _That_ is who you are, son." His heart ached with the bittersweet taste of the memory, but he smiled with the knowledge that his mother had understood him so well.

As she moved away, he gazed once again at the burning ship. Words rose once again, and he let them, entranced as he was. This was the goodbye that Timor had made him forget. This was Timor's doing. As he turned to face his old friends, he felt his determination override that of his memory. " _A chief protects his own._ " The words burst forth, and he thought they could not have been more fitting. _I will protect the dragons with my life; they are all I have left._ As he gazed at the proud expression on Astrid's face, his heart squeezed painfully once more.

 _It's time,_ he thought. Proving him right, another door formed behind his friends. He disconnected once more and moved toward it. He stopped before Astrid and she gazed through him like the mortals of his time. It broke his heart to see no recognition in her eyes and as his hand raised to caress her cheek, his tears renewed. He kissed her cheek softly and whispered a goodbye in her ear. Seeing no change, he continued on through the portal, pretending that he didn't leave a piece of his heart with her.

#

 _"You lied!"_ Pitch screeched the moment their feet hit the ground. Although surprised he was still alive, Pitch decided not to waste the opportunity to voice his thoughts for the first time in eons. He lay trembling on the ground as Timor lounged upon his throne once more. "You good-for-nothing, worthless coward! All those years you tortured me for nothing! I, alone, was to be the Nightmare King, but all along it's been you! Pulling my strings like a puppeteer! All along -" He summoned a dagger and fired it at the Ancient One. Timor blocked it without moving. "All along, this has been nothing but a useless trick!" Humiliation set in as Pitch fought the sobs the threatened to break free.

"Are you quite finished?" Timor asked lazily. Pitch's anger flared once more, but he said nothing. "You have forgotten yourself, Pitch Black," he began as he rose elegantly from his seat. "You are nothing without me. What you think is _yours –_ everything that _is_ yours is _mine_. Every thought you conceive, I know. Every idea you have comes from _me."_ Fury burned through Pitch's sense of self-preservation and with a snarl he lunged to attack Timor. The Ancient One summoned a spear and pinned Pitch to the ground. "Enough of this drivel," He said dismissively as he pushed the sandy weapon deeper. Locking eyes with Pitch, Timor intoned with finality, "We will continue this conversation when you decide to grow up." Paralysis spiked through Pitch's body and he lay prostrate at Timor's feet, spear embedded in his chest.

He could do nothing as Timor spirited away, leaving him as an example for all those who might enter the dark lair.

#

Hiccup emerged from the doorway into the original dark expanse he'd begun in. The door slammed behind him and, turning to inspect it, he saw it had disappeared. Feeling the grief still heavy on his shoulders and the tears scratch at his throat, he began walking once more with the same certainty of a destination leading his footsteps. After some time, he noticed movement in the far distance. Fear could not infect him here, so he felt only curiosity as he drew closer and closer to the unknown figure. Their paths converged after what Hiccup felt was an age of walking. He was startled by the image he met. Dumbfounded, Hiccup continued in silence as they strode along side-by-side.

"Careful, there," Hiccup felt an arm pull him back as he stumbled to a stop. Before him sank a deep pit; bottomless – as far as he could tell from above. "You wouldn't want to fall down _accidentally_." The figure grinned as if he'd thought of a funny joke. Hiccup stared in confusion at his mirror image, marveling again at what a strange place this was.

#

They stood together at the edge. "I have a question," Hiccup began. His doppelganger nodded sagely and invited the query. "You said that Timor can't affect my actions here – that his manipulation only extends to the spirit world and the mortal world?" The twin nodded in confirmation and Hiccup continued. "Why am I afraid to jump, then?" Gazing down and the bottomless abyss, he felt the dizzy feeling sweep through him once more, reminding him of the steep fall that awaited him if he so much as tripped. He took a step back.

The imposter Hiccup grinned happily as he explained. "There is a difference," he began, "between instinctual fear, and Timor's manipulation. One is grounded in self-preservation, the other in ignorance, selfishness, and hatred. Whilst both can lead to harm, one acts to protect and the other to corrupt. The intent behind fear is key in this situation, and Timor's motives are as evil as he is. Timor seeks chaos, pain, death, hopelessness. He is the father of plight and the lover of carnage."

Hiccup swallowed thickly at the explanation. Thinking of the dark spirits' gaze, he felt the words were apt. "Is it true that he consumes souls?" His reflection nodded and Hiccup felt sick to his stomach. _All those people I collected for him,_ he thought, _how many of them survived?_ "How does Pitch tie into all of this?"

The doppelganger sneered at the name. "Pitch Black is a Fearling – pledged to serve Timor. He is almost as vile as the Ancient One himself. He is a bitter spirit born of torment and deceipt and if not for Timor's true form-"

"True form?" Hiccup broke in, "You mean he looks different to what I've seen?"

The refection's face darkened. "Timor is a shapeshifter. He saves his true form for the souls he consumes, choosing to savor their ultimate terror for their demise." The boy gazed broodingly into the abyss as his words sunk their teeth into Hiccup. The spirit shivered and for the first time felt nervous in the dark nothingness of this place. His double glanced at him and changed the subject suddenly. "You have only scratched the surface of this place. It's time to go deeper." He turned back to the pit.

"You mean..." Hiccup shifted nervously as he too turned to the chasm before them. He studied his reflection hopefully, "Will you come with me?"

He grinned ruefully, "In a way, Hiccup, I am always with you." Without another word, he disappeared over the ledge. Hiccup stood, mouth agape, staring at the spot his double had been.

"Okay. Okay, okay, _okay_ ," Hiccup began to pace, "This place is crazy! First, there are doors leading to nowhere that actually lead to memories, and now there are philosophical, suicidal versions of myself walking around! What's next? Clouds that rain upwards? This is crazy! This can't be real!" He rambled on, kicking rocks into the pit as he went and worrying his hair. At his next pass, he froze and glanced at the rock sailing slowly into the void. He squatted down and chose another as it lazily disappeared into the blackness. Raising to his feet and lifting it high, he dropped the rock over the chasm. Before his eyes, he saw it float downwards, as if as light as a feather. He caught it and weighed it in his hand. It _felt_ heavier than a feather. "Not strange clouds, but weightless rocks," he murmured to himself. With a sigh, he dropped it away from the pit. It fell to the ground normally with a satisfying _thud_. Hiccup regarded the abyss once more. "I'm not crazy," he decided. He faced away from the pit, unable to stomach this idea whilst looking at it. "Not crazy," he muttered again.

With one last disbelieving groan, he fell backwards into the darkness.

The feeling of weightlessness hit him instantly, as if he were falling in slow motion. The darkness shifted like murky water. Dim lights slowly emerged as he floated without worry. His hair drifted gracefully about like a halo, and he felt the warmth of memory embrace him. Thoughts swam peacefully through his mind. His memories came back to him languidly and Hiccup breathed them in hungrily. The pain did not surface in this place, and he felt the love and grief of his life once more. The visions ebbed and flowed and as he slowly sank deeper into the abyss, Hiccup remembered who he truly was – a leader, a friend, a son, a dragon. His heart beat with purpose, and as the fog surrounding his memories dissipated so too did the dreamscape.

And as Hiccup woke, he thought he was flying.

 **The Next Chapter will be available soon.**

 **W-L**


End file.
